fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Emma
Emma (エマ Ema) is an original character from the trading card game Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). She is a trainee Sky Knight from the Kingdom of Hoshido, and the rival of her Nohr counterpart Shade. In series 3, ''Dual Swords of Hope'', Emma along with Shade join Ike's Tellius army. In series 4, ''Glittering Concert of Illusions'', Emma and Shade join Itsuki's Ylissean army. In series 5, ''Beyond Strife'', Emma and Shade join Micaiah's Tellius army. In series 6, ''Storm of the Knight's Shadows'', Emma joins Sigurd's Jugdrali army. In Series 8, ''Life and Death, Crossroads of Fate'', Emma and Shade join Seliph's Jugdrali army. Emma makes her video game debut as a DLC character in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Personality Unlike Shade, Emma is fairly inexperienced and ignorant. She is a very cheerful thirteen-year-old girl, but she also seems to fluster easily. She always strives to better herself and further her training, being a fledgling sky knight, though this makes her easily influenced. In Game Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Base Stats |-|NPC= *Due do equipped Trainee's Lance |-|Ally= *Due do equipped Trainee's Lance Growth Rates |45% |40% |40% |45% |55% |40% |10% |} Supports * Randal Passive Supports * Shade *Yuzu Quotes Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Recruitment Conversations First Turn Selection * Upon Being Healed * Used a Healing Item * Level Up * Class Change * Battle Quotes Enemy Dodges * Enemy deals 1 or no damage * Critical Attack *"Bye Bye, bad guy!" Finishing Blow * Defeated Enemy *Yay! I did it! Nearby Ally Defeated Enemy * Oh! Heck yeah! Summary Screen * Death and Retreat Quote Final Chapter Quote Endings Appearances Emma appears in the following cards: * * * * * * * * Uses With a maximum printed Attack Value of only 50, Emma, like Shade, unfortunately comes off as a bit underpowered. Emma's main saving grace is her 30 Support Value, often allowing other Units to get just high enough to avoid missing an attack or getting whomped by the other guy. Her two Sky Knight N cards are basically the same, with her White card having Rescue, where you tap her to move an Ally Unit, and her Yellow card having a Bond Skill that does the same thing but at the cost of flipping her Face-Down. Her White Kinshi Knight card has the unfortunately low Attack Value of 40, but gains an extra 10 ATK when Supported by a Flier. This means her Kinshi Knight card can reach 110 ATK, but only when attacking a Flier while being Supported by a Flier. Her Blue Dark Flier card can gain 20 ATK if you reveal 2 Emma cards in your hand, but that is it. Her Series 3 Green Falcon Knight card is extremely situational, gaining 20 ATK only if there are exactly seven Units on the entire Field, a bonus that leaves the second any Unit is defeated or Deployed, and while her Series 5 Green Dragonmaster can Deploy itself when it is discarded by an opponent's Unit effect, and move any Ally Unit when Deployed, it still only has 50 Attack Value, making it a terrible attacking card. Her Yellow Jugdralian Falcoknight is probably her best bet at dealing any real damage, as it gains 10 ATK for the turn for every Flier Unit Deployed, meaning she can reach over 100 ATK fairly easily provided the player has enough Flier Units to Deploy along with enough Bonds to Deploy them all, and she can also gain 1-2 Range for a turn, meaning it is safe to Deploy her in the RearGuard where she would not be as likely to be defeated and still be able to take a couple swings at your opponent with her. In the end, while some of Emma's cards can get decent Attack, she is really best used for her Flier Support Skill and 30 Support Value. Etymology The literal spelling of Emma's name, Ema (エマ), is from the small wooden plaques used by Shinto worshippers to write their wishes, so that the Kami will then receive them, Ema usually have various animals pictures on them as well, befitting their meaning of the name meaning's Picture-horse (絵馬, Ema). Trivia * Emma was featured as part of April Fool's Day prank when Cipher producer Ryota Kawade tweeted a fake Emma card he had illustrated. * Emma shares her Japanese voice actress with Soleil from Fire Emblem Fates. Gallery File:Emma cipher.jpg|Artwork of Emma in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:EmaKawasumi.jpg|Artwork of Emma in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Kawasumi. File:EmmaCipherArt.jpg|Artwork of Emma in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by I☆La. File:EmmaCipher.jpg|Artwork of Emma in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by I☆LA. File:Cipher Emma Artwork.png|Artwork of Emma in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Yoko Maturica. File:EmmAprilFools.png|Emma as a Hoshidian Falcon Knight in a fake card created by Ryota Kawade. File:EmmaTCG1.png|Emma as a Hoshidian Sky Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:EmmaTCG2.PNG|Emma as a Hoshidian Kinshi Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:emmacipher3.png|Emma as a Tellius Falcon Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:CipherEmma4.png|Emma as a Ylissean Dark Flier in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B05-099HN.png|Emma as a Tellius Dragonmaster in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B06-050N.png|Emma as a Jugdrali Pegasus Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B06-049HN.png|Emma as a Jugdrali Falcon Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B08-099N.png|Emma as a Jugdrali Dragon Master in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:USO-002HN.png|Emma as a Kinshi Knight in her 2017 April Fool's Day card. File:FE15 Falcon Knight (Emma).jpg|Emma's battle model as a Falcon Knight in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters Category:Playable characters